


Притворимся

by terminalA



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Summary: Крейг и Твик только притворяются, а вот Кенни, похоже, вляпался по полной.





	Притворимся

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2016 для команды WTF South Park 2016  
> бета: Riisa

В столовой было душно, пахло пережаренной картошкой, горьким маслом и чем-то еще, что им предлагали купить за пару баксов и съесть, попытавшись не отравиться. Кенни стоял в очереди прямо за Такером и Твиком и размышлял, может ли ему не везти еще больше. Твик нервно глянул через плечо и вцепился Такеру в рукав куртки. Тот тут же перехватил запястье, сгребая его ладонь в свою. Толстая буфетчица охнула, и последние два куска шоколадного торта достались им.

Казалось, что весь мир вокруг сговорился отдавать все самое лучшее влюбленным засранцам — настоящая дискриминация. Вот только Кенни отлично знал, что Твик с Такером притворяются. Пользуются непонятно кем выдуманными привилегиями для геев. Он расколол их, когда столкнулся с Твиком возле дырки в стене, ведущей в женскую раздевалку. Твик во всем признался, но Кенни так никому и не сказал — припас на случай вынужденного шантажа.

Кенни поставил на поднос картофельный салат, коробку с соком и пудинг, срок годности которого, судя по вздутой крышке, кончился еще в прошлом месяце. Он и сам не мог понять, почему Такер с Твиком так выводили его из себя. Кенни пробрался по залу, стараясь не споткнуться о подножку, выставленную каким-то очередным умником, и опустился рядом со Стэном. Тот с видом мученика ковырялся в тарелке с овощами, укладывая брокколи и морковку в какую-то замысловатую картинку. С утра они опять поссорились с Вэнди. Любой из школы мог бы ставить бабки на то, что ссора не продлится больше двух дней, и только Стэн каждый раз обреченно вещал, что вот сейчас точно ничего не наладится.

— Может, мне тоже стать геем, — пробубнил он в воротник куртки.

Кенни воткнул соломинку в сок и качнулся на стуле.

— Спрашиваешь у меня разрешения?

— Нет, просто мыслю вслух, — Стэн отложил вилку в сторону и покосился назад. — Крейг с Твиком никогда не ссорятся, только посмотри. Кажется, у них полная идиллия.

— Аж тошно, — подхватил Кенни.

— И завидно.

Стэн задумчиво почесал подбородок.

Твик притирался к Крейгу все ближе под трогательные всхлипы девчонок, которых не попускало вот уже который год. Удивительная любовь к педикам у слабого пола. С этим миром точно что-то не так.

Кенни встал из-за стола, так и не доев, и, заложив руки в карманы, вышел прочь. На заднем дворе никого не было, но ужасно хотелось курить, он пинал носком ботинок гальку и ждал, когда выйдет кто-нибудь, у кого можно будет стрельнуть. Не то чтобы он сомневался, что это будет Такер. Тот подошел, достал из кармана полную пачку и протянул, не говоря ни слова. Кенни зацепил ногтем одну сигарету, вытащил и сунул в рот, перекатывая из одного уголка губ в другой. Такер выудил из кармана джинс зажигалку и, звонко чиркнув колесиком, закурил.

— М? — промычал Кенни, наклоняясь ниже.

— Ну ты и бичара, хоть бы зажигалку свою завел, — выдохнул Такер облачко дыма и прикурил Кенни.

— Зачем, когда у меня есть ты?

Такер приподнял одну бровь и крепко затянулся.

— Я не буду угощать тебя вечно.

— Да ладно тебе, — растянулся в улыбке Кенни, — ты же любишь курить с кем-нибудь за компанию. А моя компания шикарная, не находишь?

Такер, не поворачиваясь, вытянул руку и продемонстрировал средний палец. Пожалуй, чуть дольше, чем следовало бы. Так, что Кенни успел убрать сигарету изо рта и, наклонившись, облизнул выставленный палец. На языке осел солено-горький вкус.

Такер охуел настолько, что даже не удосужился сразу отдернуть руку. Кенни провел языком по жесткой сухой подушечке и отстранился первым.

— Что, Такер, нравятся такие штучки? Ты же у нас гей.

Такер смешно сморщил нос и вытер руку о куртку.

— Ты больной, — сказал он, отворачиваясь. — Еще раз что-то подобное выкинешь, лицо разобью.

Кенни вдруг стало неловко, сердце бухнуло куда-то в живот. Шея Такера, видневшаяся из-под воротника была красной. Он по-прежнему дымил, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

***

Через пару дней Такер ему приснился. В таком идиотском влажном сне, от которых обычно просыпаются с твердым стояком, чудом умудряясь не кончить в штаны.

— Ну блядь, — пробурчал Кенни себе под нос и повернулся на бок.

Во сне Такер терся о него своей задницей с таким энтузиазмом, будто серьезно намекал, что не прочь, если Кенни засадит ему туда. У него была красная шея и кончики ушей, лица было не видно — может, и к лучшему. Кенни запустил руку в трусы и осторожно провел по члену. С этим нужно было что-то делать, а образ Такера из сна словно выжгло на внутренней стороне века: взъерошенные волосы, капля пота, скользящая по крепкой шее, округлый выпирающий позвонок. И Кенни решил уступить самому себе, честно надеясь, что после этого его отпустит. И так и кончил, вспоминая средний палец Такера у себя во рту.

Но, кажется, стало только хуже.

***

После всех этих странностей на вечеринку к Токену Кенни идти не хотел. Но перспектива бесплатного бухла была слишком заманчивой, и, пожалуй, ради этого можно было потерпеть. Главное — не смотреть в сторону Такера, не находиться с ними в одной комнате, не выходить курить и, желательно, не лизать его пальцы.

Дом был набит битком: все толкались в центре, пытаясь танцевать, или жались по углам с картонными стаканчиками, полными пива и безалкогольного пунша, щедро приправленного дешевым вином. Кенни взял уже чей-то использованный стаканчик и зачерпнул поварешкой пунш, наливая до краев.

Вдруг кто-то налетел сбоку, чуть не сбивая с ног, и красная жижа плеснула на футболку, расплываясь по ткани мутным пятном.

Кенни выругался и обернулся, но виновника уже след простыл.

Он выпил стакан до дна, налил еще один и осушил его залпом. Во рту было вязко и сладко, а горло немного жгло от вина. Нужно было протиснуться к ванной комнате и застирать пятно. «Не похуй ли», — сперва подумал Кенни, но все-таки стал пробираться сквозь толпу.

Распахнув дверь, Кенни застыл. Весь выпитый пунш скрутился в желудке.  
Такер сидел на корзине с грязным бельем и курил, подперев подбородок рукой. При виде Кенни он как будто удивился, вздрогнул и резко выдохнул дым наружу.

— Привет, — сказал он, стряхивая пепел в раковину. — Так и знал, что, если ты захочешь курить, везде меня достанешь.

Кенни ухмыльнулся, захлопнув дверь у себя за спиной.

— Я не специально. Видимо, нас свела судьба. Угостишь сигареткой?

Такер вздохнул и, выудив из кармана пачку, протянул вперед.

Кенни стянул футболку через голову, взял сигарету, прикурил и включил кран. Выдавил на пятно какого-то вонючего жидкого мыла, настроил воду погорячее. Такер наблюдал за ним, медленно пуская колечки дыма. От этого взгляда было не по себе. Особенно после тех дурацких снов, особенно учитывая, что Кенни стоял перед ним полуголый. Он напряг и втянул живот и принялся тереть майку. Такер продолжал смотреть, словно первый раз в жизни видел, как стирают. А потом он вдруг резко встал, и у Кенни дыхание перехватило: слишком тесная ванная, в которой они по стечению обстоятельств оказались вдвоем, трансформировалась в настоящую камеру пыток. Такер выбросил бычок в унитаз и протиснулся к двери, шаркая грудью о спину Кенни, задевая его бедром. Кенни вцепился в сигарету зубами, чтобы та не выпала изо рта, и продолжил тереть что было мочи.

Чертово пятно. Думать о чертовом пятне. Уже открыв дверь и переступив через порог, Такер обернулся.

— Может, попросить у Токена сухую майку и притащить тебе?

— Я бы предпочел твою, — ляпнул Кенни первое, что пришло в голову, и Такер подозрительно вздернул брови.

— Ладно, у меня все равно толстовка, — ответил он, дергая вниз молнию.

Кенни все-таки выронил сигарету изо рта. Та с шипением потонула в раковине вместе с грязной майкой и остатками самообладания. Такер стянул толстовку, зажал ее между ног и, ухватившись за низ, начал задирать белую футболку. Как блядский стриптизер в замедленной съемке. Сначала показалась тонкая полоска белой кожи с уходящей вниз порослью волос, потом худой живот, выпирающие ребра, маленькие бледные бусинки сосков. Такер вывернулся из воротника и швырнул футболку Кенни в лицо.

— Постираешь и вернешь, — пригрозил он, натягивая толстовку на голое тело.

Кенни сглотнул, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с сухостью во рту, и кивнул, растянувшись в вымученной улыбке. Только бы Такер не заметил его стояк.

С вечеринки нужно было сваливать — и чем скорее, тем лучше.

***

Пора было признаться себе: Такер ему нравился. Он его даже хотел, или только хотел. Кенни еще толком не разобрался в том, что чувствует. Он проебывал уже второй день занятий, ошиваясь на заднем дворе торгового центра и строя глазки выходящим покурить продавщицам, которые подкармливали его и угощали сигаретами, норовя полапать за задницу.

Если уж Кенни так приспичило побыть пидорасом, мог бы выбрать кого-то получше, чем натурала, косящего под гея на пару со своим другом. Но вот беда — другие его не привлекали, даже вызывали отвращение, стоило подумать, например, о Картмане, устраивающем такой же стриптиз. С девчонками было проще. Девчонки Кенни все-таки нравились, можно было попялиться на них или потрогать сиськи — это хотя бы не было противно. Но никакие сиськи пока не возымели на него такого эффекта, как голый живот Крейга Такера с блядской дорожкой темных волос.

Однако в школу все же нужно было возвращаться.

Крейг подошел к нему во время обеда, когда Кенни пялился на свое отражение в стаканчике с соком и мечтал прямо в этом стаканчике и утопиться. Твик, как всегда, был при нем, словно счастливый талисман.

— Когда вернешь майку? — поинтересовался он. Твик рядом вздрогнул и вцепился в Такера еще крепче, так, что у того рука посинела.

— Ты дал ему свою майку? — пробормотал он, и у Кенни неприятно скрутило живот.

Такер смутился, чуть пихнул Твика локтем.

— Он свою замарал на вечеринке у Токена.

Твик мотнул головой и перевел взгляд с Такера на Кенни. Ну прямо сцена из мыльной оперы: непонимание в глазах верной женушки, растерянный муж, шлюха-любовница.

Вот только Твик и Такер просто притворялись, а Кенни, похоже, вляпался на полном серьезе.

***

Нет, Кенни не прятался в кладовке, набитой старыми швабрами и башнями из пластиковых ведер. Просто прогуливал контрольную по алгебре, к которой оказался совершенно не готов. Просто хотел подрочить на светлый образ Крейга Такера, который пришел сегодня на физкультуру в шортах. В шортах!

Кенни откинулся на стену и больно стукнулся затылком — специально. Школа стала для него персональным адом. Грызущее его изнутри желание не унималось даже после дрочки. Хуже быть уже просто не могло.

Могло.

Дверь распахнулась всего на секунду, и внутрь проскользнули. Такер попятился назад, споткнулся, наверное, о тряпку для доски и шлепнулся на Кенни сверху так, что воздух разом выбило из легких. И Кенни не придумал ничего лучше, чем вцепиться зубами в чужой воротник, чтобы не заорать от боли.

— Какого хуя? — хрипло отозвался Такер, ворочаясь и пытаясь хоть как-то развернуться в тесном пространстве. — Кто здесь?

Кенни вдохнул, ощущая терпкий запах чужого пота, от которого кружилась голова.

— Интересно, это ты меня преследуешь или я тебя.

— Кенни, — буркнул Такер.

— Мне льстит, что ты узнал меня только по голосу.

В ответ Такер промолчал, но Кенни подумал, что тот мог бы вполне по привычке показать свой средний палец.

Такер поерзал — и это стало его самой большой ошибкой. Кенни возбудился мгновенно и снова постучался головой о стену. Столкнуть Такера со своих коленей не было ни сил, ни желания. Даже если он сейчас обнаружит, что у Кенни стоит, на него стоит — похуй.

Такер застыл, обернулся, обжигая лицо Кенни горячим дыханием. Двинулся аккуратно, будто работал с бомбой замедленного действия, и отполз, насколько позволяло расстояние в кладовке.

— Ну и что ты здесь забыл? — протянул Кенни, чувствуя, как теплеют уши и шея. Такер все-таки заметил.

— Алгебру прогуливаю.

— Класс, я тоже.

Вот и поговорили.

— У тебя стоит, или мне показалось? - спросил Такер как ни в чем не бывало.

И Кенни подавил в себе желание швырнуть ему в лицо шваброй.

— Допустим. И что? — глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Кенни смог рассмотреть, как Такер пожал плечами. — Допустим, у меня стоит на тебя, Такер, и что? — повторил он с нажимом. Бежать было некуда, пора было ринуться в первый и последний бой, чтобы потом без сожалений объявить о полной капитуляции.

Такер трусливо молчал. Конечно, Кенни ждал, что сейчас тот задвинет речь типа: “Прости, я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью. У меня на тебя не стоит”, или скорее просто пошлет его.

Но Такер лишь шумно втянул воздух, выудил из кармана зажигалку и щелкнул ей, подсвечивая свое раскрасневшееся и хмурое лицо. Ох, зря. Кенни всего закоротило, он двинулся вперед, но остановился перед самым огнем зажигалки.

— Так ты не шутишь? — буркнул Такер.

— Нет. Хочешь, я тебе отсосу? — невозмутимо откликнулся Кенни, кусая губы.

— За деньги?

— Бесплатно.

Такер зашипел и выронил зажигалку, дуя на, судя по всему, обожженные пальцы. Кенни подался вперед, перехватил его запястье, обхватил пальцы губами, вылизывая языком горячую кожу. Казалось, он кончит уже от этого. Даже до члена Такера добраться не сможет.

В груди бухало сердце, болезнено по ребрам, отзывалось в висках, в горле, в животе. Такер, будь он неладен, молчал и не шевелился. “Почему так, — звучало в голове у Кенни, — какого хуя”. Он заглатывал чужие пальцы глубже, посасывал их, втягивал и отпускал, перекатывая на языке солено-горький вкус. Он терся о колено Крейга своим пахом, и под веками распускались цветные пятна. Как же это было охуенно, до одури хорошо. Будь его воля, он бы всего Такера облизал, с ног до головы, сзади, спереди, каждый сантиметр его тела.

— Ты пиздец, — выдохнул Такер. — Господи, Кенни, ты просто пиздец.

От осознания того, что его не оттолкнут, Кенни будто кипятком окатило. Он простонал, опустил всю мокрую, в слюне руку Такера и положил себе на пах. Толкнулся вперед, наклоняясь и вгрызаясь зубами в чужое плечо. Кенни вело. Такер матерился ему на ухо и рвано дышал, трогал рукой его член, сжимал и отпускал, гладил сквозь ткань брюк.

Кенни сполз на пол, притерся щекой к ширинке Такера — чем черт не шутит, вдруг и на этот раз не оттолкнет. У Такера стоял. О дьявол, у Такера стоял на Кенни. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов.

По коридору кто-то с шумом пронесся, Такер вцепился Кенни в волосы, прижимая его ближе, елозя лицом о ширинку так, что она оцарапала щеку.

Последняя мысль Кенни была о том, что нельзя замарать одежду. Он с трудом потянул собственные брюки с трусами вниз, накрыл рукой член и выгнулся в пояснице, выплескиваясь на пол грязной кладовки.

Такер пихнул его ногой, небольно, скорее, обидно; на джинсах у него растекалось мокрое пятно.

Кенни хихикнул сдержанно, потом дал себе волю и рассмеялся от души, чуть ли не заваливаясь на спину. Такер подсветил себе лицо мобильником. Вид у него был слегка заебанный — самый лучший.

— А ты та еще шлюшка, Такер, — сглотнул он, отодвигаясь назад и подтягивая брюки.

— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь правду про нас с Твиком, — пробурчал Такер. — Он давно рассказал, что ты нас спалил.

Крейг достал из кармана сигареты, подумал немного и убрал обратно — видимо, заботясь о пожарной безопасности. Курить хотелось, но делать это здесь казалось не лучшей идеей.

— Знаешь, — протянул Кенни, — раз нам обоим так нравится притворяться, может, притворимся, что ты нравишься мне, а я тебе. Ты сделаешь мне минет, а я притворюсь, что это было круто, и трахну тебя, притворяясь, что давно об этом мечтал.

— Ты в своем уме?

— Да или нет?

— Попробую притвориться, что я согласен.


End file.
